heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryon Forrester
Ryon Forrester is the fourth-born son of Lord Gregor Forrester and Elissa Forrester. He appeared in Telltale Games' Game of Thrones. Involvement Season One "Iron from Ice" Ryon first appears in the forest just outside Ironrath playing hide and seek with his newly appointed lord brother Ethan Forrester and his sister Talia Forrester. Ryon cannot find Ethan and gets scared, having just lost his father and eldest brother, he fears he will lose Ethan too. Later, at Ironrath, Ryon is seen carving a wooden sword, which one day he hopes will be a real sword so he can kill the people who destroyed his family. Etched into the sword are the names of two of his brothers, Ethan, for strength, and Rodrik, to remember him. He names the sword Two Brothers. Ethan notices the lack of his other brother's name Asher. Ryon is present when Ramsay Snow is invited into the hall at Ironrath and is shown to be very scared of Ramsay. After Ramsay murders Ethan, he orders that Ryon become a ward of House Whitehill, effectively making the new heir a hostage. "The Lost Lords" Ryon remains a ward at Highpoint until his father and brother Ethan's funeral. Rodrik either decides to submit to Lord Ludd Whitehill and kiss his ring in order to allow Ryon to attend, or refuses to be cowed by the rival lord. If Rodrik submits, Ryon attends the funeral with an escort of four Whitehill soldiers. Ryon begs his brother to return him to Ironrath, and Rodrik promises that his family will not forget him. If Rodrik stands up to Lord Whitehill, Ryon is instead kept at Highpoint during the funeral. However, Gwyn Whitehill is sent in his place and assures Rodrik that he is fine, but scared, as Ludd Whitehill tells him daily that his family has forgotten him and that his father and brother died because they were traitors and cowards. Rodrik asks Gwyn to make sure he does not believe the lies told to him by Lord Whitehill. "Sons of Winter" Ryon is brought out inside Highpoint when Rodrik tells Ludd about imprisoning Gryff Whitehill in Ironrath. Once Ryon walks out, Ludd puts a sharp tool to his neck and bluffs that he doesn't care about his fourth born and declines the trade. Rodrik can call on his bluff or accept his deal. Either way, Ryon will be put back in a holding cell to be later traded for Gryff. "The Ice Dragon" Ryon first appears in the episode when the Whitehills appear at the Ironrath Gates. If Rodrik is alive, Ryon will be forced to hold up Asher's head on a pike to show his family. He looks bruised, implying that he has been abused. Later when Rodrik, Beskha, Maya and some pit fighters are raiding Ludd's camp, Rodrik can choose to go after Gryff or Ludd. If you go after Gryff, you find Ryon locked in a cell. Rodrik kills Gryff and then Beskha takes Ryon and leaves the camp. Beskha and Ryon are not again seen until the ending on a horse together. If Asher is alive, he appears at the gates and demands to see Rodrik's body, and is later seen at the dinner meet with the Whitehills. When the fighting begins, Ryon is about to be attacked by a Whitehill soldier but is immediately saved by Beskha who takes him out of the Great Hall and leaves Ironrath during the battle with Ryon. He is later seen with Beskha riding a horse to an unknown location. Allies *Gwyn Whitehill *Duncan Tuttle *Royland Degore *Gared Tuttle *Beskha *Asher Forrester *Rodrik Forrester *Elissa Forrester *Talia Forrester *Mira Forrester Enemies *Ludd Whitehill *Gryff Whitehill *Ramsay Snow *Harys Appearances Season One *"Iron from Ice" *"The Lost Lords" (Determinant) *"Sons of Winter" *"The Ice Dragon" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Game of Thrones Game Category:Game of Thrones Category:Forrester Family Category:House Forrester Category:Brown Hair Category:Alive Category:Wards Category:Royal Category:Green Eyes Category:Telltale Characters